Brick's first words
by XxShaDowTwinsxX
Summary: Squeal to Blossom's last words. read it first. Reds, no blue or greens. All Brick wants is to be with her. And when he gets a surprise, he suprises everyone by talking again.


_**Brick P.O.V**_

I walk down the ruins of Townsville. The place where my brothers and I had cause trouble. The place where I meet _her._

I stop. I sigh.

How come I anyways think of her? It's like she haunting me. It's scaring me. I continue to walk. Now I know your wondering, why on earth is Brick leader of the Rowdyruff Boys doing here, right? Simple. I was finding a way to escape my brothers. So I told them I was going on a walk and ended out here. Crazy huh? It's almost has crazy has when I told bl…

I stop my thought before I could _her _name. I stop and go wide eyes. I almost said her name. I promised myself I forget her. I promised myself I wouldn't say her name or think about her. But I broke that promise the day I made it. I can't stop thinking about her. It's effected my greatly. I haven't said a single word since the battle. Which was about 2 years old.

"_Move Brick! Move!"_ and so I did.

I look around. Well I may as explain to you what happened. Well 2 years old a battle happened between the Powerpuffs and the villains of Townsville. My brothers and I helped the Puffs when the looked like they were losing. We defeated the villains. While the girls were talking to the people and helping everyone, I wrote a note. And we left. Why? My parents. No, not Mojo or HIM. Their my fake parents. My real parents had us (my brothers and I) get a arrange marriage. It wasn't my parents idea, more like my grandparents. We didn't have any word in it. Now im engaged. Her name is Rachel. Butch is engaged with a girl named Lily and Boomer engaged with a girl name April. Rachel hates me because I don't talk. I don't talk because I'm scared of slipping and saying the name.

I sigh.

I hate my life.

Then the weirdest think happened. I think I see a...girl?

What the hell? A girl? I use my super vision to see her better. She had reddish/pinkish hair that want to her mid-back. She was wearing a Breaking Benjamin shirt and a pink jacket. She also was wearing grayish shirt with some pink Chuck Taylors. Then her eyes caught my attention. Pink cotton candy eyes. Blossom's eyes. My eyes go wide. It's Blossom! It's really her! My heart beats fast. I fly to a building that wasn't to far from her. She was reading a note. My signature smirk (wow I haven't smirked in so long! It feels good to smirk) painting itself on my face. That's my note I wrote to her. She puts it and takes a breathe.

"Brick I know you're here somewhere. Don't try to fool with me. I'm smarted then to think you don't come here."

She knows me so well! But that's not the point. The point is that her voice. I haven't heard it in so long. It brings peace to my heart.

"Brick, please come out. I know you're here! This isn't a joke or a prank. I want you and your brothers to come and live with me and my sisters. No jokes even."

And that was it. My heart was no longer cold. It was out of its concrete shell. She wanted me. her sisters wanted my brothers.

_Crash._

I slightly jump. Blossom turns around and she looks happy. It soon disappears. Guess she thought it was me.

"Fine Brick! Be like that!" she yells at the skies. She starts to fly away.

My heart sinks.

"_Come on Brick! She's leaving do something!"_

Got it.

"_If she loves me back she could hear what I'm thinking"_

Boomer once told me that. Butch thought it was bullshit.

Here goes nothing.

"_Testing, 1…2…3…Blossom if you can hear me…I love you"_

I wait. I sigh.

"_Blossom I love you"_

She stops. I stop. She turns around and is facing me. Shit. Then she smiles. Ok she's crazy.

"_I love you too"_

That soft voice. It's her. What did she say?

"_I love you too Brick"_

Im shocked at first but smile. A real smile. Not the smiles that fake and cold I had used for 2 years. A real smile that was happy. She flies off; all that was left was her pink streak. So similar. I fly back to my house. When I get there my parents are there with my brothers in the living room.

"Guess what bro? No marriages!" yelled Butch

"Hell ya!" yells Boomer

"Great. Never liked Rachel." I say

My family is shocked to hear me talk again.

"Oh Brick!" my mom yelled and runs to hug me.

My dad comes and joins my mom

"Guess who I saw today?"

I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>review!<strong>


End file.
